Screw Your Lipstick! (A Swan Queen Fanfic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Regina drops by one morning to deliver Emma's lunch and Emma jokingly gives her a citation for being way too sexy. Little does the Mayor know that the Sheriff intends to make her pay the ticket's fine, one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Chapter One of "Screw Your Lipstick!" was intended only to be a fluffy one shot for "Mrs. & Mrs. Swan-Mills: A Collection of Swan Queen One-Shots", so it might be familiar to you. I was not prepared for the overwhelming messages that I got for an extension. Everyone was so interested in Regina "paying her fine". Though I can't promise a continuation for every one-shot I write, something sparked with this one and I found myself thinking about it WAY too much which led to me to typing furiously on my keyboard what happened in the Swan-Mills household that night. I hope you enjoy reading it! Comments and feedback are always welcome!

 **Disclosure: I do not own the characters of Once Upon A Time, but I do love Emma & Regina so much. Long live Swan Queen!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

It was a quiet day for the Storybrooke Sheriff's department. Emma glanced up from her files, at the very distinct clacking of stiletto heels approaching from down the hallway, and grinned when Regina was spotted walking toward her office. "Hey, Mayor Sassy Pants. What brings you down to my place of business?"

"You left your lunch at home," Regina Mills said as she strolled charmingly into the office and up to her wife's desk, dropping a brown paper sack onto it.

"Uh..." Emma eyed the bag, stamping down feelings of mild disgust. She didn't forget it. She left it at home on purpose. "... A kale salad with butternut squash?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Yeeeeah..." Emma snorted. "I _left_ it at home." She lifted the bag and set it on the corner like it was biohazard material. "Thanks for bringing it by, babe." She would get a hamburger later.

"Oh no... Sheriff Swan-Mills, you are not cheating on your diet. We have _finally_ sorted everything out between us, admitted our feelings for one another, expressed an interest in a committed future together and even made it official. We have fought monsters _, each other,_ and the powers of darkness..." Regina, in her form-fitting business attire, leaned closer, bending herself at the hip, "... I am not going to lose you to heart disease, dear."

At that moment Emma's attention was caught by two young deputies colliding out in the hall while catching a glimpse of Regina's _posterior_ attributes in her rather tight skirt jutting out proudly in the air.

Scoffing and giving Regina a half suppressed laugh, she quipped softly. "You may prevent _me_ from having one, but you're going to give my _deputies_ heart attacks, Regina."

"Well, _your_ heart is the only one I care about, _Em-MA."_

The sheriff leaned in closer for a kiss but Regina dodged her lips at the last minute, quickly offering her cheek and pressing it against Emma's in an air kiss.

"What the fuck was _that?"_ The sheriff complained as the mayor straightened.

Regina just pointed to her own lips and said, "Lipstick," as if she didn't want to ruin hers since she was headed into work.

The mayor spun on a spiked heel, however she had not anticipated the sheriff forcefully grabbing her hand with a snort, a "Screw your lipstick!" and yanking a flailing Regina over the arm rest and onto her lap. With the mayor's curvaceous form rocking into place, fitting perfectly against her, Emma placed a palm over Regina's silk stockinged thigh, slowly driving it up toward a sexy hip over the skirt that had ridden up just a little.

"Sheriff Swan-Mills, this is extremely inappropriate! What if one of your deputies were to pass by again?"

"They'd see their _boss_ making out with her _wife_ and I'd expect them to keep it to themselves until they are out of earshot and _not_ describe it like some trashy lesbian porn scene when they mention it to their colleagues."

"Emma!"

"What? Like I give a rat's ass what anyone thinks about this particular thing. We're married. You're _mine_. That means I get to kiss you whenever I want."

Wrapping her arms around Emma's shoulders Regina inquired with a lifted curved brow, "And if it's your father?"

Chuckling, Emma touched the tips of their noses together as she splayed her fingers across her wife's backside, the very one that had distracted her deputies moments earlier, feeling perfect against her palm. "My dad'll probably roll his eyes, shake his head and tell us to get a _room_ like he usually does. Besides it's not like I have my hand up your skirt."

"Because that would be entirely improper in public."

"Absolutely… I'd have to at least close the door first."

Regina had no clever response since they had done far naughtier things in the off hours of this very office behind a closed door. "Indeed."

"Now, Mayor Swan-Mills, are you going to kiss me like you mean it or am I going to have to detain you?"

"Excuse me? On what grounds?"

 _"Seriously,_ Regina? For being way too _sexy_ for this town's good! It's not like you haven't spent a great deal of time already in the Enchanted Forest taunting these poor people with _Evil Cleavage..."_

"Evil _what_ now?"

"... As mayor you parade around in tight, sometimes short, skirts showing off that delectable _ass_ of yours… and we won't even begin to speak of every third button of _every_ blouse you own straining with the labors of keeping your perfectly rounded boobs inside your clothes."

"That's ridiculous."

"That's the truth! I should know, having spent my life in Storybrooke trying not to stare at them."

"You are _insane."_

"And you are a _walking violation."_

"Oh please..."

"Kiss me properly..." Emma puckered up. "Quickly before we get caught." Regina sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I love you, Sheriff Swan-Mills."

"So you tell me..." As their lips met and parted sweetly, Emma pulled Regina in tighter as their tongues stroked one another's intimately.

When the kissing stopped, Regina smiled and skimmed a knuckle tenderly down Emma's cheek. They shared a look of agreement as if acknowledging that they would continue this later and the older wife struggled a bit to get up from Emma's lap. "Eat your salad."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Whatever you _say_ , Your Majesty."

"You should be this compliant at all times, Sheriff." Regina made a thorough search of her coat pockets after slipping it on.

"Lose something, Queen _Cuddlebuns?"_

Regina's immediate halt and eye roll, but without reproach, told Emma that her wife was used to the silly nicknames by now.

"Lipstick." She held up the tube happy to have found it. She removed the top and swivelled the bottom as the deep red color appeared, used her phone's camera as a mirror, but before applying any, she stopped to think better of it.

Regina surprised Emma suddenly by cradling her head back and giving her a heady open mouthed kiss, taking her breath away, but before the sheriff could engage, it all ended as abruptly as it began. Regina fixed her makeup and when she was satisfied that all was well with her appearance, she made to leave the office, "Have a good day, dear.

Emma watched, still slightly dumbstruck, shook the dizzying effects of the kiss off and rasped out, "Hang on!"

The mayor turned around and Emma was scribbling something down and tore it from her pad. Taking the offered slip, the brunette's eyes bulged realizing what it was.

"A ticket? You're giving me a ticket..." Regina's eyes scanned the slip of paper and she snorted reading the charge. "… for 'being too _fucking_ hot' and 'disturbing the Sheriff's peace of mind with my..." Pausing she looked up with mild disbelief, "... _concealed weapon_ under my skirt'. Cute, Emma. Very cute." The mayor was about to crumple the ticket when Emma made a protesting sound.

"You'll still have to pay the fine of the ticket." She suggestively wiggled her eyebrows thinking that it was going to be fun collecting the ticket's fee. Emma had a few sexual favors in mind already.

"I'll tell you what, Sheriff. We can discuss this matter later this evening. I'll even let you frisk me to thoroughly inspect that _concealed weapon_ you're charging me with." Regina's twinkling eyes made a slow appreciative perusal of the sheriff's body and Emma felt her nerve endings tingle. "Hmmm... For your safety though, maybe you should bring your handcuffs home."

The smile disappeared completely from Emma's face as her jaw slackened and her eyes dilated lustfully.

Regina however simpered, winked and sashayed out the door emphasizing the sway of her hips.

"Holy hot damn." Emma heard the expletive escape her own lips as a goofy grin was born slowly across her lips. "Let today go by quickly."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Summary:** Regina arrives home and is unexpectedly surprised by what Emma has planned for her.

 **A/N:** Okay, no one has read this chapter yet and things get a little heated in this chapter so Reader Discretion is advised.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

Regina stepped through the front threshold and climbed the few steps allowing her to enter into the foyer. Briefcase dangling from her hand and unworn blazer draped over an arm, she gave a fatigued sigh and resisted the urge to uncharacteristically drop everything onto the floor and magically transport to her bedroom where the pillow soft bed awaited her.

Thinking of their bed automatically made her wonder where Emma was. No doubt, her wife would be home by now unless she had been delayed at work too. However, the house remained quiet. Deep red lips pouted with thoughts of them both having to work late, but then broke into a smile when she thought of how she had left her sheriff wife at the station this morning. Regina had brought Emma her "forgotten" lunch, ending with a promise for some rather racy activity this evening. She was well aware the state she left her love in.

She pondered that silly ticket Emma had given her for _being too sexy_ and disturbing Emma's _peace of mind_ with the feminine wares under her skirt. Chuckling, Regina had proven time and time again that she did not need to do much to lure Emma into a passionate mood. Sometimes, all it took was a bump of a shoulder or leaning over to get the salt to make Emma's jaw slacken and her eyes glass over with burning want. There in lied the absolutely cherished gift to Regina, a gift she treasured most; to have someone who desired every part of her so totally and completely. The good and the bad.

Because her mind had been focused so engrossingly on her wife, she had not allowed herself to feel the woman magically materialize behind her in a cloud of smoke until she felt Emma's arms grab her around the waist and yank her forcefully back against her, a belt buckle rubbing suggestively against Regina's backside.

"Don't move. Don't turn around."

Emma's command was a hot breath in her ear and those hands that had wrapped around her middle crawled up to paw at her breasts roughly, fingers curling over tightening nipples. Regina gasped and clutched her jacket in one hand and the handle of her bag in the other while imagining the pinking marks marring her skin from Emma's squeezing fingertips. Every brush over her excited peaks shot a sexual current down to the apex of her thighs and her softness ached to be touched.

A huff of breath escaped Regina when Emma grazed her teeth against her earlobe. "Mmm… the sounds you make when I'm touching you…" The brunette sobbed when Emma tweaked her nipples through her blouse and bra, "Sometimes I don't think you know what you do to me, Regina."

Wasting no time and thrusting a tongue into her wife's ear before sucking on her earlobe, Emma bunched one side of Regina's tight skirt around a hip and clumsily slipped two fingers into the leg band of her panties.

"Oh, Emma..."

"Wow! Already? You're so wet, babe." Testing fingers stroked up and down Regina's dewy folds, striking her wife's swelling clit on the up motion while drawing nearer to Regina's entrance on the down.

If Emma had not had the hand over her breast to steady her while the other one deliciously traced the quivering ring of her entrance, Regina would have fallen to the floor.

Giggling obscenely at the exquisite torment she was putting the woman she loved through, Emma teased, "Would you like to put your bag and jacket down? You won't be needing them for what I have in mind, Madame Mayor."

"And…" Regina could barely articulate her thoughts, her voice was shaky with need and her throat was dry from her heavy breathing. She cleared her throat, "… and what do you have in mind, Sheriff?"

The fondling digits between her legs began to circle slowly Regina's slippery clit and more moisture pooled between her thighs with Emma's sighing in approval. "I've come to collect the fine for that ticket."

A huff of breath expelled quickly from the mayor as she felt two fingers enter her.

"You are so tight, you're making my own pussy clench, Mayor Swan-Mills. You know that?"

Before Regina could answer, the fingers were removed completely from her, causing her to whimper.

"Keep staring straight ahead. Don't turn around."

Regina did as instructed and stared at the wall ahead of her. She felt the blonde relieve her of her items and she heard her work bag being placed on the floor and her blazer hung in the closet and she couldn't help but smile that Emma had put them away properly.

When she felt that Emma was directly behind her again, Regina praised, "Good girl."

Loving the blonde's chuckle, Regina heard Emma respond, "I know how you like things, babe. Nice, clean, well kept." The huskiness in Emma's voice returned then and Regina could sense her own body heat rise to it. "Except in bed. That's where you like it wild, hot and dirty."

Gulping hard and wanting to touch herself, Regina closed her eyes to gain some semblance of control. Only Emma could make her feel such lustful abandon.

"Strip."

"Wh-What?"

In her mind, the mayor could see the smile her sexy blonde wife would be wearing.

"I said, 'Strip'. Take off your clothes, Your Majesty. I mean, I could fuck you with them on, but you know we'd both be happier with them off."

Regina stepped out of her shoes and her hands went to the back zip of her pencil skirt next.

"Slowly, My gorgeous Queen. Take it off slowly."

Regina halted her actions and thought better of what she should discard. Her hands left her skirt and, instead, moved to the buttons on her shirt, undoing the topmost one first and then descending to the next.

Emma followed her actions and could see the blouse loosening setting her heart to palpitate at an increasing speed. The blouse fell from the collarbone-length haired brunette's shoulders, exposing creamy skin in contrast to the strap of white lace across her back.

Licking her lips, admiring her wife's topless form from behind, Emma watched as Regina, who she knew would be wearing a cheeky grin on those delectable lips, extended an arm outward and let her bra drop onto the floor.

"Absolutely beautiful."

"Shall I continue, Sheriff? Or did you want to frisk me?"

Emma raised her eyebrows at the question while appreciating the brunette's toned, sexy back. Walking forward, the sheriff leaned forward, placed soft kisses along her shoulder and ran the tip of her tongue up Regina's neck. Her wife shivered when Emma pressed herself flush against her naked back.

"Emma!"

Emma smiled behind the shell of Regina's hair because her wife now knew that Emma was naked. She bent Regina over in a tandem embrace. "Yes?"

The mayor grasped at Emma's smooth thighs for balance and her hands wandered up to squeeze the blonde's bare buttocks. "You're not wearing much, Sheriff," she rasped as Emma nipped and sucked at her pulse point.

"I'm wearing enough."

"What?" Regina tried to concentrate but Emma was plucking at her nipples making the tips stand achingly at attention.

"I'm completely naked except for my gun-belt."

With a short burst of incredulous laughter, Regina looked down and Emma stepped to her side to display the official sheriff's duty belt that she actually never wore.

Regina's eyes zoomed in on the shiny badge hanging in the front as she asked, "Why are you wearing that?"

"Take a closer look," Emma suggested with a cocky grin, noticing Regina already taking register of the items in her belt's hooks and pockets. Where normally she would have had a pair of regulation metal handcuffs, there were a pair of comfortable fuzzy ones. Little tufts of latex gloves peeked from one of the leather button pockets, and in the holster where a gun normally would be a small bottle of lube resided.

"Are you intending to use _all_ of those, Sheriff?"

"Among other things." Emma moved even more to reveal an item hanging off her other hip. She pulled it from the loop and let Regina inspect the length of it.

With widened eyes, Regina choked out in wonder, "Is… is that…?"

"A silicone police baton? Why, yes. Yes it is."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Summary:** Emma and a silicone police baton. Need I say more? This chapter contains sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

"Do you like it?" Emma inquired, her eyes darting from the smooth blue silicone to her wife's inquisitive astonishment. After all that the former Evil Queen had been through and seen, not a whole lot surprised her, but _this…_ this put a dazed and interested expression on that gorgeous face, her eyes agog, her lips apart and blooming into a slow smile. "I conjured it myself. Navy blue. A color that looks good on you and _in_ you."

It was different than a real regulation police baton in that it was slightly smaller in size and it had an unusual bulbed tip on the end resembling it to a dildo. It took Regina's breath away to think about what Emma would do with it.

Emma held the handle jutting out from the side and ran the baton's smooth broad tip slowly down the middle of Regina's back, slipped it under the black skirt, and ran it along the lower cleft of her bottom. Then the head invaded between Regina's legs and her body shivered in response as the shaft brushed up against her slick spot through her underwear.

At Regina's panting, Emma pressed her excited breasts into her wife's back and whispered over her shoulder, "I bet you can't wait to feel my _fuck-stick_ slip inside you, can you?" Lightly kicking at Regina's ankles, the Sheriff ordered, "Spread 'em. Hands against the wall."

When the Mayor had complied and assumed the position, Emma stood at Regina's side and continued to rub the shaft of the stick enticingly against her underwear. Lowering her hand, the Sheriff palmed the head of the stick and made Regina watch as it moved easily through Emma's fist while the long shaft slid against Regina's heat. The sight was inciting a passionate response from Regina who felt as if she would soon loose control of her senses.

"Your panties aren't doing the job of keeping your juices in, I'm afraid. My baton is wet with you, babe."

A moan generated from Regina as Emma held the silicone up to her lips and swiped her tongue up along the side of the shaft tasting Regina. "Mmm… You make me hungry, My Queen. And you know how I feel about things I find delicious. I can never get enough."

Emma slipped the baton into her belt and ducked under one of Regina's outstretched arms and leaned back against the wall between her wife's splayed hands flirtatiously just eyeing the brunette's topless body. "Maybe I'll eat you before I fuck you." Emma glided the tip of her tongue over Regina's bottom lip before thrusting it into Regina's groaning mouth. When she had her fill, Emma tugged on Regina's dark hair, pulling her head back to ravage her neck. "Are you ready to pay your fine?"

The Sheriff was deeply pleased to receive only a lust emphatic nod from the Mayor as her hands cradled the undersides of Regina's warm swells of flesh with their thick taut nipples jutting outward begging for her tongue and teeth. Pushing the mounds firmly together, Emma lavished them with broad licks before catching each nipple between her teeth. Regina whimpered at the pain, but Emma would immediately soothe the ache away by closing her lips around them and suckling them in her warm mouth.

"Emma…" Regina sobbed and dug her nails into the skin of Emma's shoulders.

"Shhh… Madame Mayor…," Emma calmed, nipping at Regina's mouth and playing a _chase and retreat_ game with her wife's tongue. "I'm going to make you feel so good and then I am going to take care of you, My Queen. Make passionate love to you and then hold you all night as you sleep off the exhaustion of _all_ your orgasms. But first…" The raspy sound of Regina's metallic zipper sounded at the back of her skirt, like a school bell commencing recess, and Emma was looking forward to playing. She did not waste time. The blonde hastily hooked her thumbs in the sides of Regina's skirt and panties and dropped them eagerly. The scent of Regina's sex surrounded her.

Wanting her scent even closer, Emma drove her fingers through Regina's soaked folds, bringing shiny fingers up and spreading the essence carelessly across the brunette's mouth and watched as milk chocolate eyes turned to dark chocolate before her.

Emma smiled at her work and held her lips a hair's breath away from the older woman's, sniffed deeply, and sighed with closed eyes. "The smell of you, Regina, wrecks me every time. I can barely concentrate on anyone or anything and all I know is I have to taste you. Fuck." The blonde dabbed her tongue at the corner of Regina's mouth for a sample. "Touch me, babe."

Regina moaned as Emma thoroughly savored her womanly flavor off her lips and as commanded, Regina's fingertips, disappeared into the strip of soft blonde curls. When they met Emma's arousal swollen pussy and the very slick dampness there, Regina sobbed in excitement, "Oh Emma…"

"It's what you do to me, Your Majesty. Every fucking time," the Sheriff uttered against Regina's cheek. "I want your fingers inside me. _Now."_

"One? Two?"

"With how hot you've made me, I think I could take three, but we'll start with two for now."

Regina leaned in, pinning Emma against the wall, raised one of her wife's legs around her waist with one hand and thrust two fingers of the other as deeply as they would go.

"Oh, yeah…" Emma sighed at the invasion while Regina paid attention to the excitement and approval on the blonde's face. "Rub my clit." A strangled cry escaped Emma's throat when Regina brushed her thumb over her swollen bundle of nerves. "You are such a hot fuck." To give Regina's devoted mouth better access to her neck, Emma tilted her head to the side and enjoyed the feel of tongue kisses just beneath her ear. "You're going to get me off soon, babe." Emma crushed their foreheads together cradling her cheeks and she watched as Regina's mouth opened and tried to kiss her but Emma gave a small grin and retreated just a tad. "You want me to come hard, don't you, My Queen?" Emma knew how Regina viewed her orgasms. "You want this one too, don't you? The satisfaction in knowing that you and _only_ you can make me come so fucking hard."

Regina bit down on her own bottom lip. _Oh yeah. That's exactly what she wants._

"Her majesty wants to claim this orgasm all for herself. Maybe I should just _not_ come…" Emma swallowed a gasp as Regina's thumb pressed a little more urgently. "Maybe I should fight you and _deny_ you my orgasm." The fingers that were inside her plowed into her harder and when Emma wanted to laugh out loud to taunt the queen, Regina entered a third finger, slightly curling them all, and Emma could not hold her orgasm back any longer.

With fingers clutching the sides of Regina's head, a tortured bawl was ripped from deep inside the younger wife's chest as the coiling sensation in her loins snapped gloriously, signaling that her peaking point had arrived. Regina only had to lean in slightly to cover her mouth to coax more moaning out of her with a convincing tongue.

As the blonde's body slowed from violent shaking to a light tremor she withdrew Regina's fingers from her quivering channel, leaving her juices to pool between her folds, while the urgent kisses grew more tender.

A moment passed where Emma tried to recollect her wits because the power of her orgasm left her brain slightly muddled. "That… was _yours_ , babe. I came hard all because of you. You must be proud of yourself. _I'm_ certainly proud of My Queen. _My_ Queen. All _mine."_

Regina knew better than to say anything and Emma ignored the shit-eating grin her wife wore. Regina Swan-Mills was always proud of a job well done, Emma mused, especially when it involved her wife in a sexual capacity. "Up against the wall with you, My Queen, hands up again."

Emma took the handcuffs from her duty belt and slowly cuffed Regina's hands, one at a time, behind her back.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** The last time we saw our favorite duo, Emma had slapped the cuffs (furry handcuffs) on Regina. What, oh WHAT, does our favorite Sheriff have in mind for her wife?

 **A/N:** Aaaaaaand we're moving right along! Hope you all are enjoying this story! Christ in a can, can it get any HOTTER in here? Yes... yes it can. *evil giggle*

As always this story is **NSFW** , but that stops NO ONE and I appreciate that! Haha! Will Mrs. & Mrs. Swan-Mills have a "happy ending" Christmas? Oh please, this is JuiceCup! Of course they will!

Now let's have some sexy Swan Queen fun!

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

"Is that okay? Not too tight?" Emma asked of her wife's cuffed wrists as she turned Regina around to study her countenance and attitude. She could still see Regina's smug smile and Emma was unsure whether she wanted to roll her eyes or kiss it off her face. However, it did seem like Regina was well and fine. "I should have maybe asked if we needed safe words." They had never needed them before, which seemed rather funny considering some of the wild adventurous things they had done in bed.

"No."

Regina's statement was easy and simple, but Emma had to be clear anyway. "No, you don't need a safe word?"

"No, dear."

"Are you sure?"

Regina confidently lifted an eyebrow and said, "Emma darling, if I want you to stop, I'll just _blast_ you across the room, how's that?"

Emma shook her head and half suppressed her laugh at Regina's cheeky grin, "Nothing's ever stopped you from doing it before." The younger woman lazily raked her gaze over her wife's nude form. How very hot and sexy to have Regina restrained, though really, the brunette would make small work out of escaping from a pair of novelty fluffy handcuffs if she needed to.

Hands on hips, the sheriff instructed the brunette to get on her knees. Regina's eyes widened and at Emma's adorable smirk, Regina slowly knelt before her. Regina was curious as to what Emma had in mind. There was no denying the thrill she felt at all the possibilities. Giving Emma pleasure was one of Regina's favorite things to do.

"Do you know that it makes me immensely proud to know that I am probably the only one that can bring the Queen to her knees?" Emma batted her lashes coquettishly and Regina had to bite her cheek to keep from smiling. _Absolutely adorable, Emma._

"I enjoy being on my knees with you, Emma. You've made it a rather worthwhile experience… every time."

"Well, this time should be no different then, babe." Emma stood over her, threaded fingers into her dark locks and pulled her head toward her and said, igniting another passionate response from Regina, "Eat me, My Queen."

With a hand she held her labia open and Regina's tongue eagerly darted out to greet the treasure exposed to her as Emma guided Regina's face into her soft curls. Satisfied moans and sighs lilted around them as the older woman's dark head bobbed up and down as she glided up and down Emma's excited slit, lapping at everything with fervent enthusiasm.

"Uh, Regina, so good. Can you feel and taste how much you made me come just now?" Emma spread herself wider and rubbed herself all over the brunette's mouth, nose and chin. "I've got to see this for myself. Hold out your tongue, babe." Emma tugged on a fistful of dark curls and pulled Regina slowly away from her sex as a glistening strand of her essence clung to Regina's tongue, keeping them attached beneath brown eyes that burned with such potent desire. "I wish you could see how fucking hot you look with _me_ smeared all over you."

Without another word, Emma summoned a chair from the dining room impatiently. Once it reached them she propped her foot on it, opening herself more to her wife and forcefully returning Regina's face, burying it against her again. Regina immediately groaned and curled her tongue deeper as Emma fucked her face.

"Regina! Again. Yours," Emma said of her impending climax, "All yours," And Regina grunted in deep satisfaction and brushed her tongue faster over Emma's clit before sucking it into her mouth.

Behind Emma's eyelids, a brilliant flash of kaleidoscope colors erupted and the sheriff climaxed, calling out in supplication for Regina not to stop. The woman on her knees strained against the handcuffs wanting to hold the blonde still and attempted to bury herself even more into her. She felt her young wife's excitement dripping slowly down her chin.

Shuddering from her mighty release, Emma pulled away and bent down weekly to praise her wife's performance, "That's my hot Queen. Goddamn Regina, you are so good at that," and Emma kissed her, enjoying Regina's wet face against hers, lapping her own juices off her wife and becoming even more turned on by the erotic sounds coming from the kneeling queen.

"After how you left me this morning, walking out of my office, teasing me with that luscious ass of yours... I wonder. Do you think you deserve to be fucked now?"

Regina inhaled sharply and stared up at Emma in a daze of her own dizzying arousal. Regina was left on her knees as Emma pulled the chair, positioning it in front of her with the baton out. She perched a heel on the seat's corner and unfurled her dripping center for her love's view, and stroked herself.

"What would you do, My Queen?" Emma straightened and leant forward in a taunting manner, "You'd make me beg for it."

Regina gulped and the blonde noticed the shift of her hips in a subtle thrust hoping to relieve some tension. Emma licked her lips at the notion that Regina's sex was beginning to throb for relief and, fuck, that drove her crazy. She fought the urge to bend Regina over her lap and tormentingly finger and tease the restrained woman's sweet pussy until she came loud and hard. Instead, she took a deep calming breath and drew the tip of the baton across Regina's semi wet cheek still. "Open your mouth."

Regina did as she was told and Emma brushed the silicone head against it. "Lick it." Emma held it up for Regina to run her tongue along the shaft. "Lick it like you've licked my magic cock before. Mmm-hmm, just like that. I like to watch you. Flick the tip with your tongue. Fuck. I bet your pussy is really throbbing now isn't it?"

Emma stuck her foot in between Regina's knees brushing her shin against the brunette's slick sex. "Now ride my leg, Your Majesty."

Regina scooted a little closer and sat, grinding her clit against Emma's soft shin with a panting puff. Emma pushed the phallic tipped night stick passed Regina's lips and against the inside of her cheek, stretching it while she reveled in the feel of Regina's hot pussy smearing its juices on her leg.

Regina began to move a little quicker and Emma knew her wife was nearing release, so she deliberately extracted her leg and the baton, already anticipating the backlash from her lover for the cruel teasing.

She enjoyed the expletive dropped from Regina's mouth because she loved when the Queen came undone and swore. "Say it again, Regina." Emma wrapped her arms around her queen, pulling her close. "I like when you say it."

Regina pointedly glared at her wife and then pronounced each word slowly in resentment. " _Fucking_ Hell."

Emma tried to kiss her but Regina defiantly dodged her lips relaying the saltiness she felt at being denied her orgasm. The Queen could dish it out but was crap at taking it, Emma thought, which was another reason to do it in the blonde's estimation. And a surly Regina was just as hot as any other Regina. Call her crazy, Emma mused, but it was the truth. Emma smiled inwardly knowing that her wife always enjoyed the outcome.

Pale fingertips curled underneath Regina's chin, biting into her cheeks as Emma forced the Queen's face front. The blonde basked in the excitement of those flashing narrowed brown eyes as she invaded Regina's personal space and kissed her into submission again. Regina mewled and pulled her knees together, obviously wanting release.

"Uh-uh, my Queen. _Patience_ is part of your fine for this morning. Do you know that you caused quite a stir at the station? Bending over, exciting my deputies," Emma chuckled. "And what you did to me! I have been able to think of _nothing_ else all day but how I wanted to sex you up. Over and over again, Regina."

With the baton, Emma rubbed it between her wife's legs and Regina groaned and licked her lips in anticipation. "There's something I didn't tell you about this baton, babe. I can make it vibrate too." Suddenly a whirling sound began and Regina jumped and gasped loudly as the shaft vibrated against her engorged slit.

"Uh! Oh! God, Emma!"

"I think it's time we take this someplace a little more comfortable." And while Emma plundered her mouth, swallowing Regina's increasing moans and pressing the vibrating silicone unyieldingly against her, she transported them to the bedroom.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** Swan Queen Sexy Times continue and Regina pays the fine of her ticket in a rather most enjoyable way.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five**_

After Emma had magically transported them to their bedroom, she helped Regina onto the bed, kneeling the brunette with her ass in the air and her face lying cheek down comfortably on the pillow.

Emma gazed at the scene in front of her, paused, and then placed a tender kiss on Regina's cheek, lingering for only a moment.

"You are beautiful," she whispered and poised the baton's tip at Regina's entrance delighting in the anticipating weeping coming from the queen. "Are you ready for me, Your Majesty?"

Squirming, Regina tried to push back on the silicone.

"I'll take that as a yes that you're ready to be fucked."

"Emma," Regina begged having been teased quite enough, "… Please…"

Activating the vibration again, the blonde pressed the shaft against Regina's tight channel but slipped the head up through her folds instead of entering her, smearing the brunette's juices all over, the wide helmet striking the engorged clit.

"It's going to feel so good inside you." Emma bent to kiss the panting woman's shoulder while sliding the "vibrator" back and forth against drenched silken skin.

It wasn't until Regina's thighs began to quiver and her hands fisted in her ties, that she actually begged, using language uncharacteristic of her, "No more teasing, Emma. Please. _Fuck_ me." Emma inhaled sharply at that and slowly began to push the silicone past Her Majesty's tight opening. "Oh my GOD, _Yes!"_

The younger woman stood in awe as Regina began genuinely shrieking and shaking. "Holy shit, babe," Emma's eyes grew to large saucers, "Are...are you…" but Regina knelt quaking and biting her bottom lip so hard Emma thought she'd draw blood. "Fuck you're _coming_ already. That is so _hot."_

"M-More, Emma."

Emma slid another inch in, careful to hold the shaft.

"M-Move.

"Fuck…" Emma began to thrust the makeshift dildo in and out, slowly at first but then a little faster.

The blonde was becoming impossibly more aroused with every loud wail and grunt her wife made along with the sight of the sexy woman before her, straining against the hand cuffs and moving her bottom. Regina was clearly enjoying the sensation of being impaled and Emma wished it was her magic cock instead.

"You are so sexy, Regina." She pulled on the handcuff's chain as she plunged the girth of the nightstick in and out, faster, "So Gorgeous. I could come just listening to you," and Regina's moaning became _more_ urgent as her hands clutched at Emma's wrist and her bottom, attempted to take control, trying her best to fuck the shaft herself.

The sheriff released the mayor's bound hands and slipped under Regina's body to finger her twitching clit and Regina cried out loudly as she climaxed again heavily over the baton.

She chanted Emma's name, turned into her pillow and screamed while her wrists pulled at her restraints under the power of her orgasm and then her body fell a little and continued to tremble. Regina propped herself on her forehead she she could attempt to catch her breath and her inner walls still contracted against the unmoving silicone.

Emma sucked on her fingers, lubricious with Regina-scented arousal and stood back to admire her handiwork, her wife sated with a huge parted smile on her face, her breathing labored but an alluring sound.

The queen's body was slick with a light sheen of perspiration and Emma passed her tongue up the brunette's lower back toward her butt, flicking her tongue where the crevice began as she slowly withdrew the nightstick.

"I love hearing you come, Regina."

Regina could only grin wider while settling into a relaxed state, but she perked up slightly and her grin disappeared curiously the moment Emma stood beside her, removing the bottle of lube from her holster and set it on the bedside table, along with a pair of latex gloves.

"This isn't over yet, is it? This must be one _hefty_ fine, Sheriff."

Emma chuckled and kissed Regina's bound fingertips, "Your ticket has been paid off. Now, it's time you were rewarded for being such a good Queen... and wife." Emma uncuffed the woman's wrists and requested, when Regina straightened to soothe her aching wrists, "Don't move. Stay on your knees, okay?"

Unbuckling and slipping the belt off, Emma left it on the floor, grabbed the items from the nightstand and climbed up behind Regina. She knelt, kissing her back while she slid her fingers into the gloves, adjusting the fingers and snapping the latex into place. Using a gentle hand between her shoulder blade, Emma lowered her wife's front down to the bed again. "You are so perfect babe. You turn me on so much, I don't know what to do first with you sometimes."

With a tingling sensation over her anal region that Regina recognized as a cleansing spell, her heart raced with the possibilities of what might happen next.

Regina's curiosity was well satisfied, as was her body, when she felt a warm wet tongue at her back entrance.

"Uh… Yes, Emma!"

"Mmm, you like that," Emma asked knowing full well that her wife did, as they had done this before. With a short giggle, she assured, "Me too." With a hand on each ass cheek, the blonde squeezed and held the woman open so she could have better access to flick and press the tip of her tongue, rimming the tight muscle back there.

"It feels so good." The older wife hugged her pillow at first but then brought her knuckle up and bit it when Emma's tongue pressed in just a bit and entered her.

"My majesty is such a dirty queen. She loves getting her ass eaten out." Nibbling on a soft curve, Emma sucked on the ass cheek hard, making Regina whimper and wiggle, then the blonde straightened in question of the title, "Her Majesty… or Your Majesty? Not My Majesty..."

"Emma, you can call me whatever you want, just don't stop what you're doing." Regina was pleased with Emma's laughter as the blonde shook with it against her.

"You got it, _Queen Sticky Buns."_

Regina'a cheeks hurt trying to hold in her own huge grin thinking of her cute wife and all these silly nicknames she continually came up with. "Except _that_. In fact, let's never call me that again."

Their short conversation on unusual monikers was interrupted when two fingers plunged into her cunt and a tongue was pressed against her puckered hole.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Regina breathed out and then muffled her excited sobs into her pillow.

When she felt the younger woman use both hands again to spread her open to tongue the soft skin between both entrances, she covered Emma's hands with her own.

"Good idea, babe. Hold your ass open for me. I don't have enough hands to do what I want to you."

Regina groaned, thinking of some of the things she would want to do to Emma had their positions been switched, but she widely parted her bottom for Emma anyway.

"Oh my God. Perfect." And Emma resumed her moment's activity of tasting her wife everywhere.

Emma applied a yearning tongue and fingers to Regina's glossy folds again and after a while, as the brunette's pants grew and another release was brewing, Emma decided to give her love's pussy a break and concentrated on just her ass.

Grabbing the small bottle, Emma applied the transparent lube to her gloved fingers and stroked her wife's tight hole. "I know you love a good ass fucking, babe. Remember that first night we did this? And we learned _together_ how you like it done?" Admiring the tightly wrinkled skin with her fingers Emma smiled nostalgically. "Ass fucking the Queen 101."

"Emma," chastised the queen looking back with a cute pout. "A little less silly talk," and that pout turned into a wide smile, "...and a lot more _dirty_ talk, dear."

Continuing to caress Regina with the added lube, Emma leant forward to kiss her queen and Regina rose on her palms to meet her. "Yes, your majesty. Would you like me to fuck your ass now the way you like it?"

Slipping her tongue into Emma's mouth, Regina replied. "Yes dear, stretch me open and give it to me good."

Emma's eyes nearly rolled back into her head. "Yes, My Queen," she answered properly like the polite order-taking wife she was supposed to be in that moment while all the time, Emma thought, _"Holy shit, fucking yeah!"_

The blonde knelt back up on the bed. "Here we go."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** The conclusion to this sexy Swan Queen romp.

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for taking this racy ride with me. Like all mu fanfics, I had so much fun writing about Swan Queen because I truly love Emma  & Regina. As I had mentioned before this story was intended to just be a one shot but I am so glad that I wrote a second chapter... and then broke that up into separate tiny chapters. It was better drawn out, was it not? Thank you to all my readers for your messages and comments. I appreciate you all and hope you have enjoyed this story!

Have a safe and Happy New Year!

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six**_

Testing with her index finger, Emma slipped it past the tightness of Regina's back opening, paying close and careful attention to the sounds her wife made.

The deeper the finger went the louder Regina's moans were. "Fuck babe. You are so fucking beautiful. Oh my _God!"_ Emma prodded Regina's behind as she bent over and kissed the brunette's back while slipping a hand underneath her, between her legs, to stroke her outer labia in a soothing massage. They stayed like this for a spell, stroking, stretching and sharing this erotic experience.

"More Emma. Give me more."

Emma straightened, gripped the gorgeous ass in front of her and watched as she added her slick middle finger, stretching and mindfully allowing the woman in front of her to become accustomed to the naughty invasion as Regina's entrance began to accommodate her by expanding even wider, "Oh my God, Regina!"

Regina's loud moan accompanied the creaking of the bed as Emma began to fuck her a little harder and faster.

Adding her own fingers between her legs, Regina started to move her swollen slippery clit in a slow circular pattern. "Yes, Emma. Just like that."

"Babe, it looks… so good. You are so hot."

"Faster." Whimpering, Regina's hand moved more quickly on herself as well. The thought and sensation of being stimulated in both places set into motion a maddening crescendo of pants and moans signaling the approach of yet another magnificent climax. She rubbed herself more urgently, "I'm going to come, Emma. I just need... I need..."

Emma knew what her wife needed, and drawing her arm back she swung her open palm forward in a resounding slap across Regina's ass cheek.

 _"YES!_ Emma, yes!" And then Regina was coming all over her own fingers, jerking forward, while Emma grabbed her ass roughly.

Regina collapsed flatly on the bed after Emma withdrew her penetrating fingers and removed her gloves. As Emma left only for a moment, careful to dispose of her supplies and clean up, she had thought perhaps her wife had passed out in orgasmic lassitude.

Leaning on the bathroom door ledge, Emma let her eyes glide over the supple olive toned skin. She crossed her arms and admired Regina from a short distance and it was times like these that she thanked her lucky stars that they had found their way to one another. Rather, one lucky star… Henry.

She joined Regina's face down, sprawled out form on the bed, climbing on top of the woman and laying over her, holding her, still feeling Regina trembling. The tenderness and love Emma felt for this wonderfully gorgeous woman was emotionally overwhelming. Hugging her close from behind, Emma breathed Regina in and suddenly began to grind her wet center against the red handprint she'd left on the brunette's plump butt cheek. It was sensual to be sure, but something more emotional and Emma had no time to really think on it. She just reveled in the feeling of being close and connected with her true love. Regina was _everything._

Emma humped her slowly at first, laying her cheek on her wife's shoulder and then resting her chin on it, eyes closed, to pant in Regina's ear as her soft center rubbed against the curve of Regina's voluptuous bottom in a comfortable but alluring rhythm.

Regina lifted herself, pressing more firmly against Emma and enjoying the woman's heavy breathing tickling her ear.

Of the hands that Emma had slipped under and curled around her shoulders, Regina took the closest one to her lips, kissed the knuckles of each finger and sucked the middle one into her mouth causing Emma to slide even faster against her.

"Nnnngh, ah yes. Uh, R'gina."

Releasing her digits, Regina wanted to see her love, to kiss her and so she lifted herself, turned onto her back and offered her thigh for Emma to rock against instead. She could not resist watching the younger woman climax from this vantage point. Emma Swan-Mills coming undone was one of the most beautiful sights to behold.

She grabbed Emma's rocking bottom and helped guide her rolling motion while her other hand slipped to cup a lush breast, lifting her dark head to flick the hardening nipple between her lips.

"Yes, yes, babe, yes!" Emma's hips moved faster, her hand clutching at the back of Regina's knee holding her still as she fucked her. "Oh FUCK!"

Regina felt Emma's juices pour out against her skin, felt Emma jerking and she released Emma, with a sharp suction sound, and slipped her hand to the back of Emma's neck bringing her mouth down for a plundering kiss, stealing all of the blonde's grunts and shrieks.

When Emma stilled and released Regina's leg with one last loud scream spilling into Regina's mouth, the younger woman's hands came up and slipped underneath Regina again as she buried her face in the crook of her wife's neck and snuggled into her as her body's tremors were soothed by the brunette's enveloping arms.

The queen smiled up at the ceiling as she cherished the woman burrowing into her, lovingly petting her body in long soothing strokes.

Emma's face shifted and winking dimples revealed themselves from under Regina's chin.

"I believe I promised that I was going to hold _YOU_ until you passed out," Emma chuckled but still snuggled in deeper. Who would have thought that the former Evil Queen gave the very BEST hugs?

Regina cooed in return and tightened her embrace cozily. "It's okay. I owe you. Truth be told I _did_ walk out of your office today hoping that I had mercilessly teased you."

Emma lifted her head. "I knew it."

"You're so much fun to tease, dear."

Emma shook her head, propping her cheek on an upturned palm above an elbow. "Your ASS, babe. Seriously! It _IS_ a walking violation. I'm surprised you don't cause more accidents in Storybrooke just walking along the street."

"Well," Regina simpered, "I don't think that everyone is as enticed with my _ass_ as you are, Emma."

"They'd better _NOT_ be!" Emma kissed the tip of Regina's chin. "I bet you're hungry."

"I am."

"I brought home Chinese take out."

"Kung Pao Chicken?"

"Yes, I know how the Queen likes to steal _all_ the peanuts." Emma fingered Regina's lips. Regina was stunning all messed up after a sweaty bout of lovemaking. "I also got Mongolian Beef and mixed vegetables with mushrooms."

"Vegetables. Good girl."

"I have my moments."

Regina met Emma halfway for a dizzying kiss. "Yes, you do, Emma. You absolutely do."

Suddenly they heard the front door open and slam. "Hey Moms?! I left a game controller in the living room. Just came by to… OOF!"

A loud crashing sound and a body hitting the floor was heard.

"Henry?!" Regina shouted in a concerned voice as Emma sat up ready to bolt off the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" they heard a muffled grumble and then footsteps across the foyer floor. "What the heck is a chair doing out here anyway?"

"Oops," Emma piped in quietly, mirth in her eyes directed at the brunette and chuckled. Regina gave her knee a playful whack. "I can tell you, kid, if you really want to know." She loudly offered, waving off Regina's gaping expression.

There was a pause downstairs and she imagined Henry mulling over all the possibilities in his head, not knowing exactly what happened but that his moms were up to no good. He remembered that he wasn't even supposed to come home tonight.

"No," he said, "Stop talking. I don't want to know. I got what I needed. See you guys tomorrow."

They heard the door close and Regina sat up curling her legs around Emma's waist. "Nice going, Sheriff. You almost killed our son," Regina joked.

"A son that wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow." They both smiled and kissed. "So…Kung Pao Chicken in the bathtub? It's my favorite place to eat it with you.

Emma remembered one fine birthday when they ate Chinese take out while soaking in the tub after sex. Why break tradition?

Regina's eyes sparkled with contained laughter, "Just as long as you don't _pour_ it all over me like you did last time."

"Can I help it if I had a momentary urge to attack you with grateful kisses for my birthday present? That car stereo is still awesome! The Bug's never been more _bumpin'._ Unless I've got _you_ in the backseat, Madame Mayor."

Regina clucked her tongue and shook her head in jest. "How we manage to do _anything_ in that _rattling tin can_ is still a mystery to me." Chortling, she drew Emma near and nipped at her lips.

"Not to me. When I want you, Regina, I'm having you. Location is just a challenge I am eager to take on."

"Idiot," Regina uttered but poured all she was really feeling into the kiss: love, admiration and devotion.

Never in their wildest dreams did either one of them think they could be this happy.

"So… I'll get the food?" Emma waggled her brows.

"I'll draw the bath." Regina leaned in and smiled devilishly.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
